


Flowers

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, if you think something is a ship, implied ships galore, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Because nothing says "I wanna date you" like throwing flowers in their face.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to post this on valentine's day whoops but yeah this was one of fourteen prompts i was doing for haikyuu

Shirabu had never hated his upperclassmen more than he did in this very moment. He really wanted to know how the hell Tendou had found out about his crush on Yahaba.

Somewhere along the way of being furious with Tendou, Shirabu had decided that Semi was responsible for Tendou finding out.

For this reason, Shirabu ended up slamming open Semi's door. "You told Tendou."

Semi, who was used to Tendou slamming his door open, hadn't even flinched and looked only mildly surprised that it was Shirabu instead of Tendou at his door.

"I tell Tendou a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific as to what I told him that has you bothering me."

Shirabu swallowed. "You told Tendou about my crush. I don't know how you found out but I'm pretty sure you told him."

Semi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you had a heart that could feel. How am I supposed to tell Tendou you have a crush."

Shirabu had to give some credit to what Semi said. "Well if you didn't tell Tendou then who did?"

"Is something wrong? Did Tendou do something?" Ushijima appeared in the doorway behind Shirabu, spooking the setter.

"Ushijima san, it's nothing of importance. Please don't bother with what Tendou did."

Ushijima tilted his head. "Did Tendou not win the bet with you? He was planning on making you give flowers to the back up setter on Oikawa's team after I told him that you had a crush. Tendou has been in a matchmaking mood lately."

Shirabu gaped as Semi started laughing. The fact that it was Ushijima that had told Tendou about Shirabu's crush made the fact that it was Yahaba that Shirabu had a crush on that much funnier.

* * *

"Iwa chan I can't believe our son is in love with the enemy."

Yahaba was starting to regret every decision he had ever made that led to this moment in his life.

To makes matters worse, Hanamaki decided to add to the fire. "Well I for one support our son in whoever he loves. This just proves that I'm the better parent."

"The third years aren't our parents but if they were then the best parent is Iwaizumi san." Kyoutani had grumbled under his breath but unfortunately it was loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

"How dare you Kyouken!"

With Oikawa distracted by Kyoutani's comment, Yahaba made his way over to where Watari had been watching the chaos with Kunimi and Kindaichi.

"Remind me why I thought it would be a good idea to ask Oikawa san for advice on how to confess to Shirabu."

Watari shrugged. "I don't know why you thought it was a good idea. I told you not to tell him because he's probably never confessed to someone in his life."

Kunimi yawned. "He hasn't as long as I've known him. He hasn't ever been the one to initiate any of his relationships which is probably why he can't keep a datemate."

"Um maybe you should get flowers and confess on Valentine's Day?"

Yahaba stared at Kindaichi for a moment. "That's so romantic that I'm having trouble believing that you're actually single."

* * *

Shirabu still didn't know how he ended up shopping for flowers with Reon and Goshiki of all people.

"Shirabu senpai, you shouldn't get roses. They're incredibly cliche."

"Thank you for the absolutely unnecessary commentary on flowers." If looks could kill, Goshiki would be dead buried 10 feet under.

Reon hid his laughter as Goshiki just smiled. "You're welcome Shirabu senpai. Don't worry about picking out flowers. My mom is an expert after all."

Oh right, Tendou had informed Shirabu of the conditions for getting the flowers and when he'd have to give the flowers to Yahaba.

It turned out that Goshiki's mother was a florist so Tendou had informed Shirabu that he would have to go with Goshiki to get the flowers. The reason why Reon was going with them was to make sure that Shirabu didn't commit a murder.

"Kaa san I brought you a customer!"

A woman who could only be Goshiki's mother poked her head out and smiled at them. "Oh Tsutomu perfect timing. I'll take care of your friends so be a dear and start doing inventory on the shipment from the Sawamura Greenhouse."

Shirabu let out a sigh of relief when Goshiki ran off to do as his mother asked. Goshiki san came over with a smile. "Are you Shirabu? Goshiki mentioned that you would need flowers for a confession when I talked to him earlier."

Looking at the discomfort on Shirabu's face, her smile grew while Reon pretended to cough to hide his laughter.

"Don't worry I won't ask you any questions besides what kind of flowers you want to give?"

"Um, well Goshiki mentioned that he thought that roses were totally cliche. Do you have any recommendations instead of roses?"

Goshiki san answered immediately. "Red tulips. If you're confessing, red tulips are the perfect flowers."

Shirabu was a bit surprised by how quickly she responded but looking at the red tulips, he had to agree that they were the perfect flowers to give Yahaba and he asked her to add one cream tulip to the bouquet.

* * *

Yahaba had to work to keep his nerves from showing as he waited for Shirabu to show up at their agreed meeting location.

In the meantime, he could have sworn he had seen Kindaichi and Kunimi entering the movies. He also happened to see Oikawa san at a cafe with Iwaizumi san, Matsukawa san, and Hanamaki san. He hadn't seen Kyoutani or Watari but he figured that they were also out and about somewhere.

Shirabu finally showed up 10 minutes after Yahaba had. He seemed antsy and happened to have a bouquet.

Yahaba couldn't help but wonder if he brought the flowers to confess to someone like Yahaba wanted to confess to Shirabu.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I had to get Semi san, Tendou san, and Ushijima san off my trail."

Yahaba had to laugh. "I'm lucky that the other upperclassmen decided to distract Oikawa san otherwise I would have had the same issue."

Shirabu rolled his eyes. "Ugh Oikawa. Anyways here, these are for you."

With that, Yahaba found himself with a face full of tulips.

Carefully, so not to damage the flowers, Yahaba took the bouquet before grabbing the the bouquet he had gotten for Shirabu.

"Here, I got these for you."

Shirabu deadpanned. "Your response to getting flowers is to give flowers to me."

Yahaba rolled eyes. "Well I was planning on asking you out using them, but seeing as how you can't even confess flat out, I thought I'd do the same."

"Fuck you Yahaba."

"You'll have to wait until we've gone a few dates before I can consider that to be on the table."

Shirabu made himself comfortable. "Whatever asshole. Want to get dinner next week?"

Yahaba smiled. "Sure if that means it's a date and you're paying."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update this with my social media when i remember where i put it (aka i don't feel like linking stuff rn)  
> i'll be back next week with the next fic


End file.
